Being Different
by BeckyBoo4ever
Summary: Sapphire is a vampire....or is she, matthew and her meet and it becomes love at first sight but could that all change when they find out what she is!


**The Human Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of twilight! ******

**SPOV (Sapphire)**

**I can still feel the pain when I close my eyes, I can't bear it but I have to carry on like nothing has changed. All the smells, eating normal food and drinking but never feeling satisfied. It's scaring me and I'm so hungry still....... **_I can't__take it anymore!!!_** I launched myself at some man walking down a forest path. I was knocked out of mid-jump by a something or someone in a second of jumping towards the 'human'. **_There smell..._** it was another vampire, I inhaled in the smell, it was so sweet. I struggled to get free from the grip of his hands on my head. He waited for me to calm down or just to give up trying, then he sat me up and looked into my bluely now abit hazel eyes.**

"**We're lucky we found her so fast!" the topaz eyed man shouted to someone emerging from the forest behind me.**

"**You're lucky I didn't get to her first or I would have ripped her head off if she had touched a hair on that human's head" he snared annoyed and glared at my direction.**

"**She a newborn my god what did u expect from her, she doesn't know what the hell happened to her 40 days ago. I expected her dead or on a bloody rampage by now, look how weak she is!" the topaz eyed man said calmly to him and tried to open my jaw. **_No way in hell I'm going to let you look in my mouth._ **His friend seemed to calm down suddenly like he had been put under a spell.**

**I was curious what he was thinking so I decided to snoop around his thoughts.**

_Wait what the hell! There's nothing inside his head...... Oh My God I can't read his thoughts at all. _**Him trying to open my jaw hurt so much, I wanted to cry and surprising I did the tears running down my face. All I could see was them in complete and utter shock, mouth's wide open and their eyes glued to my every tear.**

"**You're hurting her let go of her jaw I can see her face bruising!" the blonde haired one said coming out of shock.**

_Yes oh thank you, you could have said it sooner._** He let go of my jaw but grabbed my wrist so I couldn't make a getaway.**

"**Girl, what is your name?" he said softy losing the grip on my wrist and smiling.**

_Yeh bucko I'm really going to tell you. _**But for some reason the smile on his face made me open my big mouth.**

"**Sapph, my name is Sapph" I half snared half smiled at him.**

_Is that short for Sapphire? The blonde one thought. _**I growled without thinking about it in the blonde one direction.**

"**Sapphire is what my parents call me..... Or used to" they left it at that after I said that to them.**

**It was a sensitive subject for me ever since they abandon me in the streets to looking after myself at 4 years old. He scooped me up in his arms and smile at me trying to break the tension in the forest; I just cracked a smile at him and closed my eyes. I felt the forest wiz by as they raced away for the scene taking me with them, for the first time in my life someone was looking after me.**

**MPOV (Matthew)**

**As we ran home I was carrying Sapph in my arms, she looked so sweet like the sweetest thing I had seen in years... wait was she sleeping in my arms!? I came to a sudden stop, Simon tripped over a rock looking back wondering why I had stopped.**

**A short laugh escaped my body and made her stir in my arms. I was glued looking at her perfect face still with human colour and red cheeks.**

"**Matt why the hell did you just stop you made me go flat on my face... wait is she breathing?" Simon said sternly to me and abit scared.**

**We both looked at each other and she started shivering, I felt her body trying to keep her warm and failing fast.**

"**Let's get her to a warm bed before she freezes her butt off!" I said looking in his direction then nodding.**

**We both ran so fast I don't think she thought we were moving. All I could think about was her beautiful eyes and her stubbornness.**

_It was so damn beautiful. _**I would have run into the door with her if Simon didn't open it I wasn't concentrating on anything else but her.**

"**Take her to your room and get her a bed" Simon had snapped me out of her spell. I did as I was told; I ran her up stairs and grabbed a bed out of the wardrobe and placed her in it.**

_Damn she was beautiful. _**I had to write what had just happened in my diary or I would lose some of the detail of what had just happened today. I was writing way in my diary and Simon ran Sapph a glass of blood up the stairs for her when she woke up, I just carried on writing and he left then she started stirring on the bed then stopped.**

**She must have not been comfortable or something but I was ready for her to wake up no matter how quite she could be. I chuckled at myself and carried on what I was doing.**

This is my first fanfic so I hope I did well on it please review and tell me what u think!!!! 


End file.
